


Cruelty

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was no blood mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Cruelty](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/nine-of-swords-cruelty.html), the Nine of Swords.

The first time time was after trying to write to her family. She'd only wanted to know how they were, but that was crime enough. It made her feel better to cut. The power, the option, was there. She need not take it.

The scars were no record of magic: they marked the times she was beaten for speaking, the times she was molested, was raped; every time she considered ending it. And each time she chose to live.

They were evidence held against her. But she was no blood mage, and she'd die rather than give them the satisfaction.


End file.
